gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny Stream
"A lone man rides a might armor, his name is Van. A young girl searches for a kidnapped brother, her name is Wendy. Here in this wasteland, one looks back in despair, the other looks forward in hope. Now these two wanderers take their first steps down a path destined by fate." - Narrator Funny Stream is the second episode of Gun x Sword. It first aired on the 12th of July, 2005. It is the second episode in the first Volume: Endless Illusion. Synopsis "And so, Van & I headed off on our journey. We would end up meeting a lot of different people on our travels together, but the very first, was Carmen. We barley just met her when we got pulled into an awful mess too. Huh? Yeah, that's right, Carmen 99. Whats the 99 for? Her bust, it's 99 cm." - ''Wendy As the newly formed duo of Van and Wendy arrive at a town called Bridge city, they bump into an old friend of Van's as well as uncover the town's sinister secret... Plot Van and Wendy enter a town on a long bridge called Bridge City. While staying at a hotel, Van meets an old friend nicknamed Carmen 99, who offers her services as an information broker. They find out that the gate has been closed for the past few days, not allowing the residents to cross the bridge, due to construction. It is later realized that Baron Mayor, the major of the town, is building an immense armor while under the guise of repairing the bridge. He captures two hundred women as slaves for his Utopian nation, The Wonderful YoRol Nation. Among the hostages are Wendy and Carmen 99. Van comes and fights off Baron and his minions, while Wendy and Carmen 99 guide the women outside. Baron then summons his armor called the Metal Guru. Van summons Dann and fights until Metal Guru appears to defeat Dann with a massive cannon shot. In reality, Van was waiting for such an attack to reveal Metal Guru's power source and he uses Dann's 'defeat' to draw the Baron in where Dann can strike, destroying Metal Guru. Van finds out The Claw and Wendy's brother have passed through the town. He and Wendy say goodbye to Carmen and head onward to their next adventure. Cast *Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi. Quotes '''Wendy': If we talk to the people in town, we might find something, about the man with the claw!" Van: "That's err, pretty smart of ya." - Wendy & Van Van: "Don't worry about me I can sleep..." Carmen: "Sleep somewhere else? Long time no see Mister-I-don't-choose-where-I sleep-Van? Or wait, shouldn't I be calling you hang-over-Van?" - Van & Carmen (Carmen's introduction) "Your anger is warranted, but for now I ask you to keep the peace, KEEP IT I SAY!" - Baron Mayor Gallery 02Funny Stream.png ep201.png ep202.png ep204.png|Carmen and Wendy cross the Bridge ep205.png|Wendy confronts the Baron ep206.png|Dann destroys Metal Guru ep207.png ending02.png|Ending Screen Trivia * This is the second episode in the first Volume - The Endless Illusion. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1: Endless Illusion